


The Beginning（17）

by kuwamikun



Category: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwamikun/pseuds/kuwamikun





	The Beginning（17）

※基于MGRR人物的环太平洋AU，CP是Sam×Raiden，有婚后出轨情节，请注意避雷。  
=========

【十七】  
Jack醒来，就看到一条健壮的手臂环着自己。  
再仔细观察，发现自己和对方都全身赤裸，自己身上还布满了情色的粉红印记，退去的浴衣凌乱的与身体缠绕着，地板上还残留着释放情欲的污垢。虽说自己看到这一幕令自己有些情感上不适，但看到Samuel熟睡的脸，还是接受了这样的清晨开场白。  
他想从那手臂中挣脱出来，却发现对方紧紧地环着自己，竞脱出不能。  
Jack看了看门外阳光的色彩，差不多是大家都该起床工作的颜色了，不由得有些紧张，这幅不堪的场景要是被同事们看到，他真的可以抱着自己的装备投太平洋去了。  
“Sam，放开我……”他扭动着身体挣扎道。  
然而Samuel却又让自己手臂的力道收紧了些。  
“混蛋……放开我！大家看到怎么办！”Jack有点炸毛，焦急地斥责起来。  
“不要。”Samuel懒洋洋地说，眼睛没有睁开，撒娇似得紧紧地拥着Jack：“再属于我一会儿吧，小恶魔~”  
听到这么懒皮的发言，情急之下的Jack用膝盖狠顶了Samuel的命根。

“Raiden，你身体好些了吗？”Kevin见到穿戴整齐的淡金发色男子着急的询问道，却见到他扶着自己的腰肢，表情有点尴尬。天真的小伙子霎时就以为是伤口还在作痛，马上说道：  
“伤口还在疼吗？要不要再去医疗队那里看一下？”  
还好Kevin是个笨蛋啊，Jack欣慰了一下。

Maverick的部队接管了Desperado，并开始向世界公布这家公司蓄谋已久的黑幕，保住一条命的Armstrong议员被推上了世界舆论的顶点，质疑声，责骂声充斥着新闻媒体，尽管也有部分独树一帜的新闻媒体声称这次私人占领是Maverick故意设下的圈套。  
但这些舆论对Maverick的工作并没有什么特别的影响，机甲的调试护理，怪兽的研究侦查仍然是每日日常，只不过，一部分工作转移到了Desperado的基地。  
这个“新”基地有着更好的防御优势，更不错的保障路线，这是Boris愿意花钱改造的主要原因。而为了保证能更好的对太平洋区域实行战略控制，Boris将机甲战队分成了两组，一组由Raiden和Samuel领头，朔风与Wolf同道参与的A组，还有Vamp和Fortune带着新晋驾驶员后补的B组。因为Maverick的各方面设施比较成熟，较为适合新兵适应和训练，于是，Boris将王牌的A组留在了Desperado改装的新Maverick基地共同参与调试。  
不过短时间内无法回总部探望Rosemary这件事让Jack很是焦虑。不过，与Rosemary通过电话后，她的情况逐渐好转让Jack暂时安了心。  
“放心，Rosemary会在Maverick总部接受很好的康复治疗的。”Boris安慰着Jack，“现在对你们和战局都是关键时期，稍微委屈你们两位了。”  
因为设备比较齐全的缘故，新基地很快就投入了使用，Sunny也高兴地加入了Maverick团队贡献自己惊人的天赋，到基地改建完毕，距离博士预测的怪兽出没的期限剩余2天。  
“一切正在往好的情况发展。”Maverick的大家都这么认为着。

刚从调试完毕的MSC-00号驾驶舱出来，Jack摘下了头盔，像小动物一样抖了抖自己被固住的金发。他觉得现在自己的状态很不错，心情比起之前要平静许多。他爱着Rosemary，却也爱着Samuel Rodrigues，这两份爱让他选择不再逃避，要淡然面对这份感情和责任，尽管这样的自己十分自私。  
Samuel的状况却时好时坏，这几日频发的流鼻血让大家都有些担心。这几日，Jack都有私下质问过Samuel身体状况的问题，却每次都被对方一个吻哄骗过去，这让Jack十分苦恼，不知如何进行这个话题。  
“说真的Sam，告诉我吧。”这日训练结束后，正更换驾驶服的Jack趁四下无人，决定抓住机会追问。  
“什么？”  
“你的身体到底还有……啧！”  
他迅速躲开了Samuel戏谑的吻，扯弄着他布着胡渣的脸，生气的盯着Samuel的眼睛。  
“你休想给我岔开话题！”  
“年皮亚扯丢啦！”Samuel一边挣扎开眼前小恶魔满怀恶意的拉扯，“好啦好啦Jack，我告诉你就是。”  
“瓦，大概还有不到一年吧，”Samuel用着毫不在意的口吻，“要是不操作机甲的话……可能会活的久一点也说不定？”  
一年……不到。  
这个期限比Jack预先推测的要好一点点，不过也不排除Samuel这个家伙没有道出实情这个因素。本来驾驶机甲脑部所承受的负担就很大，即使是两个人分担还是会有一定伤害，何况，被做了很久强制性通感实验的家伙……  
早日结束战斗，Samuel的生命就能稍微的……延续一点点吧。  
一点点也好。

考虑到Sunny需要适应生活的环境情况，她被安排在Desperado的A组成员身边继续担任技术，小姑娘因为不用被强制关在技术室做数据分析，变得更加开朗了，与Jack的关系也越来越亲密，即使这种“亲密”对于Jack来说，大多都是尴尬的境遇，不过这也为新基地中忙碌的同僚们增添了不少欢笑。Courtney也被送到新基地陪伴Sunny，两个人很快变成了好姐妹，虽说在旧基地的Kevin经常来电跟Jack抱怨自己空虚寂寞非常。  
对于怪兽的研究也在近日取得了很大进展。因为Desperado的覆灭，朔风也不在有所顾及的协助技术们一起分析怪兽的情况。Desperado的仓库里有很多非法从黑市收购的怪兽大脑实体，因为特殊的保存技术一部分大脑都是活动的，朔风自愿站出来表示接受实验。  
“可是，这不就和Desperado的科学家们一样了吗……”Courtney有些不能接受。  
“小姑娘，”朔风叉着腰盯着她，“怪兽这种东西，就是要知自知彼才能有更好的战略，姐姐我已经接受过很多次连接了，这一两次不算事儿。”  
“一旦连接，怪兽来袭的时候你的状态可能会不稳定，没问题吗？”Courtney仍旧担心着。  
“应对这件事就交给这两位了。”朔风下巴朝着Jack和Samuel扬了扬，“Wolf，过来，帮我记录数据。”  
之前在Desperado被做单独实验的朔风，这次有了Wolf帮助分担一部分精神连接，与怪兽的通感时间比以往的更久。往日并不被看好的通感实验，却让Maverick得到了非常震惊的数据结果。  
“怪兽不只是单纯的进攻，而是受命去殖民，他们的主人是殖民者。”  
这是从Desperado先前的实验报告中得出的资料。对于Maverick来说，专注于战斗的他们着力于研究的是如何开发更强大、更有威慑力的机甲，而与怪兽进行通感是他们不曾踏入的领域。  
“那群怪兽自己的世界资源已经消耗的所剩无几了，他们曾经在很早的时候来到过地球，当时地球的空气不适合它们生存，但现在因为环境污染，现在的地球十分适宜它们群居，于是怪兽就群体性的攻击地球，想成为这里的新主人。”  
“怪兽的DNA来源于创造它们的‘开创者’的基因，根据每次怪兽袭击后的数据反馈，不断更新怪兽的生物特性，所以便会有逐步升级的怪兽出现。”  
“这就是朔风在战斗中通感后怪兽出现新种类的原因了吧？”Courtney恍然大悟，“等于就是向怪兽做出了反馈，就像求助似得……这个样子？”  
“怪兽通过建立一道门将怪兽的世界与地球进行桥接，从而穿越过来发动进攻。这道门被称作穿越口，如同虫洞一般，通过折射时空使两个空间点重合。”  
“一道门？”Jack思索着，“根据Maverick之前分析的数据，怪兽出没的地点集中于马里亚纳海沟的深处，就是这里建造了类似虫洞这种东西吧。”  
“可问题是，怎么摧毁？Desperado既然进行了这么多的人体实验，总会有什么结论了吧？”这是Courtney第一次有了想依靠Desperado臭名昭著的实验数据来知晓答案的想法。  
“虽然有做过人体实验，但这个项目的开发时间还不足两年。”Samuel说，“开始使用的是简陋的测试性仪器，一次通感时间不能超过一分钟。很多接受实验的人都承受不住，不是死掉就是致残。有些勉强撑过了第一次试验，却死在第二次实验上。朔风和其他以‘风’为名号的人都是等承受住实验活下来的人，尽管如此，实验的进程也不是十分如意的。”  
现在朔风的实验时间有限，目前得到的资料就是这么多，进行一次与怪兽的通感对她的伤害很大。在场的Maverick成员都不禁深吸一口气，他们突然意识到，Samuel策反朔风对自己来说是一件多么重大的财富。  
“其他以‘风’为名号的家伙现在还在审问中，会不会帮我们，大家也别太期待。”Jack接着说道，表情严肃又坚定，“现在当务之急就是研究如何有效摧毁这个‘门’，彻底消灭怪兽的通道，以绝后患。”  
没错，如果要拯救Samuel，就好的办法就是结束这场战争，再也没什么怪兽，再也没有什么通感，再也没有什么驾驶机甲战士。  
这样，这个男人会不会多一点时间活着？  
他捏紧了拳头，盯着资料和朔风的实验室方向，陷入了沉思。  
“Raiden？”Courtney有点担心的看着他，他觉得今天的Jack异常认真，让自己有些害怕，像是要去做什么危险的事情一样。  
“我知道怎么摧毁这个通道哟。”一个软软的声音突然响起，一阵噼啪的键盘声后，显示屏上的物体让大家异口同声的叫起来。  
“核弹？”  
“没错，”Sunny一边飞速的敲打键盘一边讲解道，“‘门’的能量和地球板块运动有关这种能量比较稳定，所以‘门’才会一直保持打开，但是呢——”  
“从我之前对‘门’的物理结构和它发出的电磁波进行分析，只要有一种能量比地球板块运动供给的能量更强，‘门’就会毁掉哦。”  
“那这么说，只要前往那群怪兽所在的‘门’，炸掉那个通道就可以彻底地关闭怪兽的入口，这场战争说不定就会落幕了？”  
Sunny点了点头。  
“那我们还等什么？”Jack突如其来的发言让众人的目光都集中在他身上，“既然知道可以摧毁入口的方式了，在预测怪兽出没之前封住入口不是更明确的战术吗？”  
“但是有个问题，”Sunny摇了摇手指，“就因为是看似简单的方法，怪兽肯定会派更强力的品种守护这个‘门’的，何况那是海底的作战，对我们这种陆上作战有利的机甲来说，不太好哦。”  
“但是……！不快点的话……！”  
“Raiden！”Courtney突然站在Jack面前，重重的用手掌拍了拍他的肩膀，“今天你有点不太理智……欲速则不达，这不像平常的你啊！今天我们的分析稍后我会向总部和Boss汇报的，大家一起来制定可靠的战术，好吗？”  
被Courtney这么一出弄得有点微楞，Jack不知如何回应，只能看着Courtney的脸答应了她近乎“强迫”的请求。

夜色伴着周边并不明亮的灯光，给整体气氛刷上一层朦胧的昏黄。Jack扶着栏杆，感受夜风吹拂自己的面颊。Desperado的基地和Maverick的构造不同，有一些外露的走廊，这让长期处于封闭环境的Jack很是惊喜。就这么发了一会呆，熟悉的脚步声慢慢接近，还伴着悠悠的歌声，慵懒的声线一瞬间就让他明白声音的主人是何人。  
“你还会唱歌？”  
“哼着解解闷。”Samuel回答，“以前照顾Sunny的时候唱过，毕竟是小孩子，总是要哄一哄才肯睡觉。”  
“第一次听你唱歌，能不能唱给我听？”Jack调皮地看着他。  
“那……就恭敬不如从命了，可别笑话我哦。”

“How I survived a massacre, I’ll never understand.   
I fought as hard and strong as any other man……  
Yet I return as hero and they return as ghosts，  
A heavy burden on the hearts of those they love the most.   
Take me back to the place where I used to be   
Before I lost a lifetime……”

“你就给Sunny睡前唱这个？”Jack皱着眉打断了歌声，“你不怕立什么奇怪的flag？”  
Samuel哈哈大笑：“可是，我也只记得这首歌的歌词啊……不过，先不说别的，你今天是怎么了，Jack？”  
话锋一转让金发男子没来得及思考，掩饰的话脱口而出：“没什么，我怎么了吗？”  
“你在着急。”Samuel一针见血的指出来，还用食指戳了戳他的脸蛋。  
“着急？”Jack冷笑道，“你说说，我在着急什么？”  
Samuel笑起来，手指从Jack的脸蛋上游动到下巴，用力地挑起来向着自己的脸——  
“你在……担心我吧？”  
“哈！？”  
Jack的表情虽然只有一瞬间的惊讶，却被Samuel轻易的捕捉到。他更加确信的笑起来，放肆的吻了吻他的唇：  
“我知道你担心我，别以为我看不出来。”  
被这么轻易揭穿自己内心的Jack着实羞愤，却也不知如何应对这样的揭露，慌乱的用手掌把Samuel的脸推开。  
“那群怪兽消失了，你不就不用驾驶机甲，不用进行通感了吗。这样，你也许就能活得久一些……”  
“哦哦，原来你在考虑这个啊！”Samuel大笑，“我真高兴，Jack，你不想让我死真是让我太开心了。不过啊，我却不想这么早就结束一切。”  
“嗯？”  
“我啊，一点也不会后悔驾驶机甲战士。多亏了这个大家伙，我才能遇见你。”Samuel的脸被夜色衬托的更加温柔，棕黑色的眼眸泛着疼爱看着眼前淡金发色的男子，用近乎滴出水的温柔声线说道——  
“Jack，不管我还有多久时间，请你和我一起作战吧。”  
如同誓言，如同契约。这句话为原本交乱如麻的心松开了一个死结，他嘲笑着自己的自私与狂妄，忘记了原本是因为机甲战士他们才能珍惜彼此的事实。  
“Sam，我……”  
“滴！滴！滴！”  
警报声响起的毫无预兆，大好的气氛被尖锐的声响破坏殆尽，虽说被打断了难得的夜景欣赏不太情愿，可两人依然快速调整进入战斗状态，朝着指挥室急速奔去。  
“Sam，我想说的话，就在实施通感的时候告诉你吧。”  
巴西男人会意的笑了笑，与金发男子一同消失在长长的走廊尽头。

【TBC】


End file.
